


I object!

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angsty ish, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Wedding, Wedding Interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Anyone else would be thrilled that they were getting married but no me. It's not right. He's not the right man. No man would be the right man. None have been right since him.





	I object!

_I'm getting married... I'm... I'm getting married. This is so wrong._

  
Anyone else would be _thrilled_ that they were getting married but not me. It's not right. He's not the right man. No man would be the right man. None have been right since _him._

  
I'd traveled with the Doctor for years, visiting everything in the universe one could and couldn't imagine. Then one day, he dropped me off. No note, no goodbye, nothing. I was heartbroken. I'd seen him change from the leather-clad, sarcastic smart ass to the wonderfully goofy man with the brown trench coat and converse. Cybermen, Daleks, the end of the world. We'd seen so much together. I'd fallen for him hard and fast. Even when he'd clearly fallen for Rose, somehow the three of us had made it work. When they'd go on the adventures, made themselves known as the Doctor and his companion, I'd hang back and make myself comfortable within the library or paint what I could remember of the universe I'd seen.

  
But now? Now I'm standing in a church in a white wedding gown that I honestly hate, marrying a man that is every bit the opposite that I am. He's not adventurous, not funny, not witty. Hell, he doesn't have a full head of hair and we're the same age! Boring man. But, now that I've unfortunately been home for roughly a year, my parents decided to hook me up with the most 'eligible' bachelor in the area and marry me off. Not like they've cared much about me my entire life anyway. I was only the product of an old fashioned arranged marriage.

  
"Quite sulking," mother snaps at me. "It'll give you lines on your face."

  
"Not like anyone will notice," I snarl back. My bridesmaids gasp and huddle around my mother like it's her day. "Oh yes, I forgot. How dare I?"

  
There's still a few hours until I need to get ready so I make myself as comfortable as I can in the stiff chair while glowering in my mother's direction.

  
"If only the Doctor were here," I mumble quietly, staring out the window.

  
_**Meanwhile on the TARDIS...** _

  
The Doctor is running around, mumbling to himself, his hair a spiky disaster and his eyes wild.

  
Rose knows what's wrong with him. He's trying to distract himself. He'd been dreading this day, even if he didn't know when it was coming. Jackie had received an invitation and quickly passed on the news to Rose and the Doctor. He'd gone into a flying rage then, storming around the TARDIS and thinking of anywhere in the universe he and Rose could possibly go. But, nowhere would be far enough to get it out of his head.

  
Rose knew why he'd dropped Grace off. The Doctor had fallen in love. And to 'protect her' he'd taken her back home. Maybe he'd come to his senses and stop the wedding that he's so angry about.

  
_**Back on Earth...** _

  
The time to wed was getting closer, and nothing had my nerves more on edge than having to walk down that aisle. Praying for a miracle was ridiculous but I found myself doing it anyway, hoping anyone out there was listening. I find myself falling into a flashback, trying to surround myself with something happy before I spend the rest of my life miserable.

  
_Flashback:_

  
_The Doctor, Rose and I are finally going back to London for a bit of a break. Well, Rose was. The Doctor and I are going somewhere sunny, warm and with a beach._

  
_We say our goodbyes to Jackie and Rose, and run hand in hand back to the TARDIS, ridiculous grins on our faces. People stare as we run through them but soon we reach the ship and are whirring away to whatever secluded spot Doctor decides to pick for us. I'd never worn a two-piece bathing suit in front of him because honestly, the opportunity had never come up, so I was quite nervous about it. It wasn't anything too immodest; it covered everything quite well but more than enough skin was showing._

  
_I step out of the TARDIS with sunglasses on my face, humming in delight at the sun on my bare skin. I love traveling the universe with the alien man I love and our friend, but nothing can replace the feeling of the sand underneath my feet and the sun on my face. When I finally open my eyes behind the glasses, I see the Doctor standing a few feet away, trying not to stare. I pretend not to notice, so I slowly walk toward him, gently swaying my hips just enough for him to really look at me. I see his Adam's apple bob as he swallows, and then he reaches out for my hand as I stop next to him._

  
_"What a beautiful day," I tell him, seeing him look down at me from the corner of my eye._

  
_"Yes it is, isn't it?"_

  
_He shrugs off his trench coat and lays it down in the sand before gesturing for us to sit down. We drop down, and I place my hands behind me, bracing myself on them and rest my head on the Doctor's shoulder. It's quiet moments like these that I really know that I love him. Eventually, we both start talking about anything and everything, with endless questions from me that he patiently answers. Half the day goes by like this until my stomach rumbles. I burst into embarrassed laughter and then let out an 'oof' as I'm dropped to the sand as the Doctor runs back into the TARDIS. He comes back out a few minutes later, holding food in his hands but almost drops it when he sees me. Despite being hungry, I've rolled over and curled up in his jacket and fallen asleep from the warmth of the sun. He smiles a real genuine smile before continuing on his path to me with the tray of fruits._

  
_"Grace darling, wake up. I've brought food."_

  
_I blink a few times and instantly grin back at him before sitting up and pushing his coat off my shoulders. He lowers himself down, puts the tray on his lap and gestures for me to dig in. Feeling a bit brave, I pick up a grape and hold it in front of his mouth. The corner of his lip curls up, and I know that he's amused by my offering before he pulls them back from his teeth and takes the grape from my fingers without brushing his lips against my skin. Rolling my eyes, I grab a juicy piece of watermelon and give him a small show of licking the juices from my fingers. His eyes darken and his pupils grow and I know I've caught his attention. But, before I can do it again with a piece of pineapple this time, he grips my wrist and brings the fruit to his mouth. His tongue darts out right as the piece reaches his lips, lightly flicking my fingertips and I let out a small gasp, much to his amusement. We finish the entire platter this way, both of us growing more heated with every piece._

  
_We stare into each other's eyes for a moment, and then I place my lips against his, tasting the combined flavors of the fruit on them. He's completely stunned, so I back off but I don't get too far because his hands tangle in my hair and pull me back to him._

  
_**Back in the real world...** _

  
That was the first time the Doctor and I had slept together. We almost forgot to go back for Rose, and I had to work hard to hide the hickey's he'd left all over my skin. She knew the moment she'd seen my face when we'd returned to her and all I could do was shrug.

  
"Ten minutes, dear," my mother croons, sounding happy for once.

  
I try to give her my best smile, and she buys it, leaving me alone for a few more minutes. She leaves first, then the bridesmaids, and then I'm left alone, standing at the doors. They open all too soon, and stupidly I scan every face I can for anyone familiar. I see Jackie, but there's no Rose with her. One man looks all too familiar but when I get a good look at his face, it's not who I was hoping for. The tears begin streaming down my face, and as I pass people, I can see they assume that they are tears of joy.

  
_Far from it._

  
Gareth beams from where he's standing, and reluctantly, I hand over my bouquet of flowers to my head bridesmaid to take his hands. As the preacher begins speaking, I tune out slowly resigning myself to my fate.

  
_**On the TARDIS...** _

  
"Doctor!" Rose hollers. "It's time! Are you coming?"

  
"NO!"

  
She sighs and leaves the machine, heading into the church while the Time Lord argues with himself. Rose sneaks in unnoticed in the very back, noticing how sad her friends eyes are.

  
 _He's making a mistake_ , she thinks to herself.

  
~~~

  
There's a tingling sensation that wakes me from my dazed stupor, barely managing to respond appropriately.

  
"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

  
The church holds it's breath, and then lets it go as no one says anything. More traitorous tears escape down my cheeks as the preacher begins speaking again, sealing my fate.  
Gareth says 'I do' first and right as I go to say it too, the doors burst open. Everyone turns, and I damn near drop to my knees. The Doctor has come!

  
"Sorry for being late everyone. Lost track of time." He chuckles to himself and I have to hold back an eye roll. However, Rose does it for me and I shoot her a grin. The Doctor strolls up the aisle, keeping his eyes trained on mine before he stops right in front of Gareth. "I do believe you're in my spot." Gareth sputters and as he does so, the Time Lord swiftly replaces him. "Where were we? Ah yes, I do. Now, your turn dear Grace."

  
"I do."

  
The preacher is thoroughly confused, and the Time Lord rolls his eyes. "Come on now. Are you going to finish it or do I have to?"

  
"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Y-you may kiss your bride."

  
I beat him to it and grab his trench coat in my fists, pulling him to me for a kiss that's waited too long to happen. His hands come up to cup my face, further deepening the kiss until someone clears their throat. We have no shame, and our chests are heaving by the time we let go.

  
"I love you," I tell him.

  
"I love you too." He holds up his finger and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box. It looks like it's been made out of the same wood as the TARDIS and inside holds a silver band with a gemstone on top that resembles the color of the galaxy. He yanks off the ring on my finger, quickly replacing it with his before putting a gold band on his own. "There. That's better."

  
We turn to face the church audience, and despite some of their horrified faces, we can't stop smiling. Almost running back down the aisle, we stop to sign the papers, (the Doctor of course using some name that will magically appear in the system) and then give hugs to Jackie and Rose before heading outside. We don't stop running until we reach the TARDIS and then the Doctor is scooping me up and walking inside the machine with me in his arms.

  
"Ready to start the rest of your life with me, love?"

  
"Take me away, my dear husband."

  
He grins, and then we're off.


End file.
